


Babysitting

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What they have – what they do – is something special shared between two trusting friends. Neither of them are ashamed of it, and they don’t fret over it being weird. It’s nobody else’s business. Everyone needs to be taken care of now and again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

Rhett is amazing. A natural leader.

He’s a good husband, a caring father, a hard worker at home and at the office. He’s the most loyal best friend Link could ask for, and a romantic lover too. He’s responsible and calmly focused, and he doesn’t sweat the small stuff like Link does. Rhett is Link’s anchor and always has been. One phone call or visit can fix pretty much any of Link’s problems. Whether it’s working on a project together, going on a family outing, or exploring their newfound sexual desire for each other, Link knows he’s safe when Rhett’s around. He takes everyone’s problems upon his proud, tall shoulders like it’s no big deal. 

Everyone who knew Rhett could tell you that.

What most people didn’t know was that sometimes Rhett did stumble under the burden of responsibility. Not often, but it happened. Link can tell when it’s getting bad from the way the bags grow beneath his eyes, how his beard grows untrimmed and wild like grass in a vacant lot. He’ll run his hands through his hair in frustration until he looks unkempt and haggard, eyes miserable beneath heavy eyelids, and retreat to the most private room or corner whenever he can. Sometimes he’s grouchy, and then overly apologetic. With their crew he remains professional, and he doesn’t let his problems get in the way when he’s dealing with his kids, but he loosens up around Link enough to reveal just how low he can feel sometimes. 

Sometimes, he just needs a break from it all. And usually, all he needs is for Link to hold him close and listen while he goes off about whatever is bothering him until he gets it all out in the open. Occasionally Link will go a step further and offer to go stay at his house with Christy and his own kids for the evening, so Jessie and Rhett could have a quiet date for once. While Christy kept the kids entertained – that wonderful, endlessly patient woman! – Link would even quietly finish the laundry that needed to be done and clean up the house a bit so that Rhett could continue to be relaxed even when he came home. Most of the time, that solves everything. 

But not always. The bigger their Internet careers become, the more work there seems to be. They hire more people, buy more equipment. They’re constantly collaborating, filming, arranging deals with guest stars, dealing with employee issues and constantly trying to think of new ideas that will keep people entertained in an increasingly competitive industry. 

Rhett has one true escape from life’s stress. It’s unique. Some people might call it weird. Most wouldn’t understand. He didn’t even tell Link about it until they had moved to California – literally more than two decades after they met. 

What they have – what they do – is something special shared between two trusting friends. Neither of them are ashamed of it, and they don’t fret over it being weird. It’s nobody else’s business. Everyone needs to be taken care of now and again. If Rhett’s needs are a little different…well, that’s just fine. That’s what best friends are for. Link _likes_ when Rhett needs him to be in charge – everybody likes being needed.

All signs have been pointing towards a special Rhett day for a while now. Normally he looks younger than he is, but lately he’s been looking like forty really isn’t that far away. The lines in his forehead are more pronounced. It’s almost like a little bit of colour has been leeched out of him – his skin, his eyes, and even his hair look dull. On their way to work he curses out a few drivers and a motorcyclist, and even snaps at Link for not being careful enough with checking the mirrors before changing lanes.

“For fuck’s sake,” Rhett gripes. “Focus, Link! There’s enough idiots on the road without you being stupid too.”

Surprised and hurt at the outburst, Link’s jaw tightens. He presses his lips together to avoid a hurtful response and stares determinedly ahead. He’s used to Rhett being grouchy once in a long while, but it’s almost unheard of for him to explode at Link out of nowhere like that. 

“Shit.” Rhett rubs his eyes hard. “Ah, fuck, Link, I’m so sorry. That was totally uncalled for, man. Ignore me. I’m not feeling too great.”

“It’s okay,” Link says quietly.

“No, it’s not. I called you stupid. God, what is wrong with me?”

“Just forget about it. You didn’t sleep much last night, did you?”

“Not really, no,” Rhett admits. “It’s been a rough week. A rough month, really. Just one thing after another, you know?”

“I know, Rhett. You’ve been working your butt off.”

They come to a red light, and Link quickly leans over to kiss Rhett on the lips. An elderly couple in the car beside them begins to gape, but Link doesn’t care.

“I love you,” Rhett murmurs when Link pulls back. “If anyone can make me feel better, it’s you, babe.”

Rhett keeps one hand on Link’s thigh for the rest of the drive, clingy in a way that he rarely is. Link isn’t at all surprised when, at the end of their day, Rhett asks him if he could free up a weekend to spend with him. The dark circles under his eyes make him look unhappy, but his smile lights up his face when Link says yes. 

By the time he comes over on Friday night, he already looks better. There’s hope in his hazel eyes and his step is lighter than it’s been all week, like he’s tossed aside an incredible weight.

“Thank you,” Rhett whispers as Link gathers the huge man into his arms. “Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

“Anything for you, baby.” 

They kiss, slow and languid, taking their time to enjoy the sensations of each other’s lips and tongues. They both know that tomorrow, they won’t be able to do this. Rhett’s particular stress relief requires them both to act…quite differently than normal.

For once they go to bed in separate rooms. 

**

The patter of excited feet on hardwood floor wakes Link from a deep sleep. He smiles to himself and rolls over in bed, waiting.

“Link, Link, wake up! Wake up! I want breakfast!”

Hiding his smile beneath the blanket. Link pretends to be deeply asleep. Rhett opens the door a crack and heaves a great sigh before bounding onto the bed.

“I’m _starving_ ,” he says petulantly. “Why are you still asleep? Gol- _lee_ , Link, don’t you know that too much sleep is bad for you?”

“Oh really? Where did you hear that?” Link opens his eyes.

“I dunno. But it’s true. I read it somewhere.”

Young Rhett is probably around seven years old, or at least around the age he was way back when Link first met him. He can talk pretty well, better than most kids, but the more excited he gets the more he tends to babble and lose his grasp on grammar. He will bathe without being prompted but often won’t brush his teeth unless Link tells him to. Sometimes he can grab a box of crackers or a banana to snack on, but he can’t cook. That’s Link’s job. He’s the babysitter.

Link doesn’t ask a lot of questions about this arrangement that they have. He knows how personal this is for Rhett. It’s a new layer of intimacy in their friendship, and they both approach it with great care. Link is aware of how much this means to his partner. If Rhett prefers not to talk details, Link won’t press him. All that matters is that it makes Rhett happy – and that he trusts Link enough to let him help.

“Okay, I’m up, I’m up,” Link rolls onto his back and peeks down at Rhett, who’s flopped at the foot of the bed. “Did you sleep well, buddy?”

“Yeah!” 

“Did you make your bed?”

“I don’t wanna make it. I’m just gonna make it messy again if I take a nap.”

“You know the rules, Rhett. No breakfast until your bed is made and you’ve gotten dressed.”

“Fiiiine,” Rhett groans with exaggerated exasperation. He’s dressed in blue pyjamas patterned with fluffy sheep – a gift from Link – and his hair is down and haphazardly finger-brushed. Closer inspection reveals that his socks are mismatched. It’s totally adorable.

“Hey, come on, you know that today is waffle day,” Link reminds him. “If you’re good I’ll even let you put vanilla ice cream on them.”

“Cool! Okay!” 

As Link sits up, Rhett bounces off the bed and hurries to obey. Link’s role isn’t to be young Rhett’s dad or anything. He’s more like a cousin or a trusted neighbour, someone close to the family. Link gets to be the cool parental figure that spoils Rhett senseless. His own three children would never have ice cream with breakfast unless it was a very special occasion. Christy would murder him. His kids would also never be allowed to call a babysitter by their first name. 

Link washes his face, brushes his teeth quickly, and pulls on an old T-shirt with comfy faded jeans. It’s best not to wear any of his good clothes around little Rhett. Much like with Link’s own children, young Rhett can be pretty messy. Waffles will mean sticky syrupy fingers and more hyper, excited behaviour.

“You’re soooo slooow,” Rhett appears in the doorway, dressed and bright-eyed and more energized than he’s been in a long time. “Gosh, hurry up! I wanna go to the park today, and I wanna ride bikes, and play video games with you and…”

“Whoa, whoa, one thing at a time. I’m coming. Did you wash your hands? Good. Can you please set the table while I make breakfast?”

“Okay,” Rhett says amiably, leading the way downstairs. Link follows, yawning and thinking about coffee. Just for him, of course. Little Rhett doesn’t drink coffee. He knows he’s not allowed, and besides, he prefers chocolate milk or hot cocoa. With marshmallows. Naturally.

“Very good, Rhett,” Link praises him, watching out of the corner of his eye as he makes their waffles. Young Rhett is usually responsible enough to set the table, although he sometimes forgets a key element like cutlery or placemats. Link’s had to scold him in the past for putting glasses of orange juice down without a coaster and leaving rings on the table. It’s hard to punish him for anything, so it’s a good thing he rarely has to. Link is the ‘most awesome babysitter ever’ (as proclaimed by young Rhett on multiple occasions) and Rhett’s eyes grow as big as saucers when he has to get serious and lay down the law. 

Link puts a little butter and syrup on his own waffles, but loads Rhett’s with syrup and a big scoop of ice cream as promised. It’s funny – Rhett would normally never be able to eat something so sweet this early in the morning. Little Rhett loves his sugar, though. Generally, he’s not picky and will eat everything, but Link is inclined to spoil him rotten. 

“You want a glass of milk, bud?” Link sets the plates down and opens the fridge. 

“Yeah.”

“Yes, please,” corrects Link, and only hands over the glass of milk when Rhett echoes his words politely.

It’s a good morning so far. Link only has to remind Rhett of his table manners once more. He can already see that Rhett’s special therapy is working. His forehead is smooth and his face is open and carefree.

“These are the best waffles ever, Link!” little Rhett exclaims. A spot of syrup shines on Rhett’s cheek, but he hasn’t gotten any on his clothes yet. Another good sign. 

Serenity washes over Link as he eats his breakfast and downs his mug of strong, creamy coffee. Rhett tells him between bites all about the books he’s been reading and what he’s done in the past week, and how he wants a puppy. He always bugs Link to get a dog, although the kind of breed he asks for changes every time.

“Dalmatians are so cool. They can be almost all white or almost black and they’re all different. Did you know when they’re born they have no spots at all? And they’re _really_ smart like people. You can train ‘em to do anything. If I had a Dalmatian…” He looks carefully at Link.

“That’s up to your parents, Rhett,” Link says automatically, like he always does.

“Well, you could tell ‘em how cool Dalmatians are, or get one and let me play with it. I could take him for walks for you all the time.”

It’s kind of strange that the adult Rhett is mildly opposed to having a dog, because little Rhett is legitimately obsessed with the idea. If he cared to ponder more deeply about Rhett’s age play, Link would probably conclude that this – whatever it is – is not a realistic regression. Rhett’s family didn’t have good luck with dogs, so pets weren’t a big part of his childhood. But the aim of this, whatever it is, isn’t to re-live Rhett’s real past. He’s a lot like the actual seven year old Rhett, but he’s not exactly the same. 

Link yawns and goes to wash his plate and mug in the sink as Rhett continues to explain the pros of dog ownership. It’s best not to encourage him when he starts off on the subject, or else Link would never hear the end of it. Grabbing the newspaper, he scans the headlines for anything interesting as Rhett goes on about weimaraners and how fast he’s seen one run. He’s so animated that he has a hard time repeatedly pronouncing _weimaraner_ correctly.

It takes Link a while to get going in the morning, especially when Rhett can be such a handful. He may be used to being a dad but Rhett is different. There’s a lot of pressure – Rhett’s not acting, not in the same way that Link is. If Link messes up or says something sarcastic like he would with big Rhett, it can be pretty upsetting for him. He’s made Rhett cry once before just by making fun of him in a way that would normally be hilarious to the both of them. Link hadn’t been thinking. By the time he realized that Rhett’s eyes were welling up with tears it had been too late and it had taken twenty minutes of soothing to calm him down. Link suffered from awful guilt all day over that incident.

“Link? I’m all done,” a plaintive voice says behind him, jolting Link out of his thoughts. He turns to see Rhett handing him his empty plate. It’s been licked clean.

“Wow, you liked that a lot, huh?” Link grinned at him.

“I wish I could eat waffles with ice cream every day.”

“You’d get the worst stomachache in the world. Let me wash the dishes and have a little more coffee, then we’ll get our day started, okay?” He doesn’t need a second cup of coffee, and he _could_ just throw everything in the dishwasher, but Rhett really needs help learning how to be patient. His boundless energy on days like this can be hard to keep up with, so there’s no need to rush. 

He takes too long, apparently. Rhett finally groans, grasping his shirt and tugging insistently. “Gosh, I was done eating like an hour ago.”

“It’s only been ten minutes,” laughs Link. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

Somehow Rhett’s gotten syrup all the way up his arm, Link notices with amused exasperation. The funny thing is that he knows it’s a sincere accident – Rhett really does forget a lot of basic things when he’s little. Link lets it slide and just wets a dishcloth to wipe the stickiness off. He rinses the cloth and wipes Rhett’s face too. Rhett splutters but takes it gracefully enough. 

“Allright, buddy. Where do you want to go first? Wanna ride to the park on our bikes?” Link holds out his hand and Rhett grasps it eagerly.

“Yeah!”

“Go grab some sunscreen and I’ll pack some granola bars, and then we’ll go. Okay?”

“’Kay. Race you!” Rhett darts to the stairs as fast as he can. Link accepts the challenge with a smile, hurriedly stuffing some snack bars into his pockets and running out to the backyard.

**

The day was perfect. Link couldn’t have asked for better weather or a better behaved little Rhett.

First, they biked down to the park as promised – not the busy one just down the block, but a smaller one enclosed by tall trees and well off the main road. Being alone means that little Rhett can enjoy the playground without judgment from parents bewildered at the sight of two grown men acting in such an odd way. 

“Push me,” Rhett demands, planting himself on a swing that’s far too low for his gangly legs. 

Link has to laugh at the sight. “Okay, but be careful. Maybe we should throw the swing around the top bar, to shorten the chains. Give your legs more room…”

“Push me!” Rhett says again, obviously ignoring Link’s idea and the fact that he’s too big for the swing. He’s not being obstinate, just over-excited, and it’s too cute to resist. Link heaves a sigh and gives in.

They spend a good hour on the swings – first with Link pushing Rhett, and then both of them competing to see who can go higher, and then with Rhett pushing Link, which works a lot better since Rhett’s arm length means he can stand further back. The swings are the highlight of the playground equipment, which is pretty ancient, but Rhett climbs everything and goes down every slide while Link watches from a bench and checks his phone periodically.

Laughter floats into Link’s ears, and he turns to see a few groups of parents with a horde of children coming towards the old playground.

“Allright, Rhett, let’s go,” he says cheerfully. Rhett digs his heels into the sand, obviously reluctant, but slowly goes to pick up his bike. He doesn’t comprehend the situation in the way Link does – he doesn’t understand the need for privacy. Children rarely do. It would take a great deal of mental exertion for Rhett to dig into his adult brain right now.

Link grabs his own bike. “Let’s take the long way back,” he said, meaning the gravel trail that looped lazily around a shallow man-made pond and back towards Link’s place. 

“Okay. Can we go to the store? I want a Popsicle.”

“No way, Rhett. You’ve had enough sugar. We’re gonna eat something healthy when we get home.”

“What if we split a Popsicle?”

“Rhett.” Link slips into his dad voice – that stern tone that came into existence shortly after Lily was big enough to walk and talk. “Don’t push it. I said, no more sugar.”

“Okay,” Rhett replies in a subdued tone. He knows when he’s about to get in trouble. Link may be pretty lenient, but Rhett knows he can’t walk all over him. “Sorry, Link.”

This is a crucial factor in their arrangement – Link being in control of the choices for once. Rhett doesn’t want to have to think too hard about anything. It’s up to Link to guide him through the day, freeing Rhett from all responsibilities and keeping him happy.

“That’s okay, bud. I just don’t want to see you get sick.” 

“I love you,” Rhett says abruptly, surprisingly. It’s not a phrase he uses randomly – not as young Rhett nor as his regular self. 

“I love you too,” Link replies quietly and honestly. Moments like this made him feel an enormous rush of gratitude for being lucky enough to have this life, to have a man as incredible as Rhett trust him and love him so completely. If karma was real Link must have been a saint in a past life to end up so lucky this time around.

By the time the sun goes down, they’re both covered in grass stains from playing outside in the yard, and they’ve built a blanket fort in the living room. The kitchen is a bit messy, but in fairness, Link had been the one to drop the saucepan on the counter when he burned himself on the handle. He’ll clean it up after he puts Rhett to bed.

The only other incident was a skinned knee when Rhett had tried to dismount from his bike too fast and got his legs tangled. Rhett had made a fuss for maybe thirty seconds while Link cleaned and bandaged and kissed it better. Once inside, Link managed to distract him with his kids’ Nerf gun collections and all was apparently forgotten.

After dinner he makes Rhett take a bath and get back into his pyjamas. Swearing him to secrecy, Link allows him to have a few cookies before they set up a Scrabble board. The box says it’s for ages eight and up, but Rhett has always been precocious and has no trouble playing, as long as Link doesn’t try too hard with him. Link’s not very good at most board games anyway. 

It’s a close game but Rhett wins in the end. He’d put so much effort into his game that Link deliberately avoided a triple-word score that would have shot him to sure victory. As adults he would have seized the chance and taunted Rhett about losing until he got pinched or tickled in retaliation, but young Rhett isn’t good with teasing. 

“That was great, Rhett! You’ve been reading a lot, haven’t you? You know a heck of a lot of words.”

Rhett grins hugely, pleased with himself, and nods. “It was so smart when I got the blank and made it an X and put it right on a double letter spot. You were good too, Link,” he adds politely. When he wins or gets what he wants, little Rhett is very gracious.

Link kisses him on the forehead. “Well, good job. You win. But it’s five past eight, little guy. Time for bed.”

“I don’t _wanna_ go to bed! One more game!”

“No way. You’re tired, I can tell.”

“No, ‘m not. I’m wide awake.” His speech slurs, giving himself away. “I just wanna play some more.”

“I know, little man. I know. But it’s bed time and I’m tired, too.”

“Sometimes I’m allowed to stay up ‘til _nine,_ ” Rhett says in a lofty voice. 

“Oh yeah? Who lets you do that? Your bedtime is eight o’clock sharp, bud.”

“Unless I have a nap. Then I get to stay up till eight thirty!”

“And you didn’t have a nap today. Go on, let’s go brush your teeth and get you tucked in.”

Rhett takes his hand again without being prompted – good, he’s not being argumentative tonight – and lets Link lead him to the bathroom. He’s surprisingly good about brushing for the proper length of time and washes his face and hands afterward. And he doesn’t even complain about getting into bed. Once he’s lying down, it’s always easy. He likes being tucked in although he never admits it.

Link fluffs the pillows up and lets Rhett get comfy before arranging the soft duvet over his body. “Nice and warm?” he asks.

“Mmm-hmm,” little Rhett sighs, content.

“How’s your poor knee? Is it feeling better now?”

“It don’t hurt at all. You fixed it.”

“There’s my tough little guy. Just don’t pick the scab, remember? You don’t want a scar.”

“I won’t. Promise.” 

It’s easiest for both of them if Link ‘babysits’ for a full day and puts Rhett to bed at the end of it. From what Link can tell, it’s difficult for Rhett to transition from one age to another halfway through the day. It’s too awkward for him. He can’t snap out of it on command. It takes a while to adjust, and in between there’s a period where Rhett doesn’t quite know how to act or what to say. It stresses him out again. And Link has a hard time interacting with him, too. Easier to just go to bed young and wake up normal again.

Link respects that. Babysitting can be pretty fun for both of them so a whole day is no big sacrifice anyway. It’s kind of nice to put Rhett to bed early. It gives him a chance to shower and relax before nodding off himself.

“I’m sorry that you don’t get a story tonight, Rhett. I didn’t think that game would last so long.”

“S’okay. I finished the book I was readin’ anyhow. I gotta find a new one.”

Link smoothes Rhett’s hair back so that it’s not falling into his face. “We’ll go to the library next time, okay?”

“Mmkay.”

“Goodnight, Rhett,” Link says softly.

“’Night, Link,” Rhett replies, his eyes already closed. “I had lots of fun today. You’re so cool.” 

Link feels his heart melt a bit. Young Rhett is so earnest and adorable. “Me too, buddy. I love you.”

Rhett tilts his face to the side, knowing Link is going to bend down and kiss him there. Link does, pressing his lips to the place where Rhett’s prickly beard gives way to fair skin. 

“Love you too, Link,” Rhett murmurs sleepily. “Are you gonna babysit me again soon?”

“Of course, Rhett. You know I’m always here when you need me. Sleep well, baby. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Rhett looks so peaceful and happy that Link has to kiss him again before he quietly goes to turn out the lights. 

In the morning, Link knows that he’ll wake up to find Rhett has sneaked into bed with him, back to his regular self. And he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is...a bit of a departure from anything I typically read or write. I don't know what happened!  
> Thank you to everyone for the fabulous comments here and on Tumblr (I do read those anon asks on mythical-rhink!) and for all the kudos. I love this community and all the support I've received.


End file.
